


Meeting the Parents

by MachineryField



Series: Twisted Ties Verse [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Ann is nervous about meeting Takashi's parents, Takashi isn't worried.
Relationships: Kido Reiji/Kirishima Eriko, Kido Takashi/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: Twisted Ties Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU may have other Takashi/Thieves ships pop up bc why not but... I've started liking ShuAnn and man... EriReiji parents w Takashi dating Ann is kinda fun to think about

“Ann, calm down, okay?” Takashi squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. “My parents are gonna love you!”

“Are you sure…?” Ann twisted hair around her free hand’s finger, biting her lip. “I-I mean, your mom is a big deal, even if she’s retired from modelling!”

“Sure, but my dad’s a regular ol’ loser, so you don’t have to try hard to impress Mom. Her standards? Kinda low…”

Ann snorted, shaking her head. “Oh come on! Weren’t you the one talking about how shredded and cool your dad is just the other day?”

Takashi turned his head away, sticking his tongue out. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ann rolled her eyes. “You’re still such a drama queen.”

“Thank you, I get it from my mom~”

Before Ann had a chance to reply, Takashi was guiding her into his family’s home. Words caught in her throat for a moment as she removed her shoes. Okay, meeting her boyfriend’s parents… Not that scary, right? She could do this, she could do this.

“Oh my! Is this the girl you’ve told us about?”

Oh she could not do this.

Before she could try and say even one thing, Eriko Kirishima (or maybe Kido? Oh man, she didn’t even know that) was making her way over to her, cupping her face in her hands. She was even prettier in person. Is she where Takashi got that from, too?!

“Aren’t you the cutest thing!” Her smile was stunning. “Reiji, come look at how adorable she is.”

“Don’t scare the crap outta her, Eriko…”

She looked over and yowza. His dad wasn’t all that bad looking either, though there was a scarier edge to him… His stare reminded her of Takashi’s actually. Both looked ready to kill when they looked at you.

Either way, Takashi had hit the pretty boy jackpot with parents like this.

“N-n-n-n-nice to meet you both!” She finally forced words out. “Takashi has told me so much about both of you… L-like he said his dad was a regular ol’ loser--” Oh did she really just blurt that out?!

“That so?” Reiji narrowed his eyes and looked back at Takashi. “Wanna say that to my face, boy?”

“Papa… Ann is just joking!” Takashi attached himself to his father’s arm, blinking up innocently at him. “Don’t be mad…”

Ann watched as Takashi worked his magic, his father looking away with a groan. “...F… Fine. Just don’t make jokes like that, either of you!”

“O-o-of course, sir!” Ann jumped and Eriko placed a hand on her back.

“Don’t worry, dear. Reiji may seem scary, but he’s actually very sweet…” She smiled at her husband. “Isn’t that right, Reiji?”

And in that moment, Ann realized Takashi got that magic from Eriko. The way he turned away, the red cheeks… Eriko had Reiji wrapped right around her little finger, huh?

“Yeah… Uh…”

Eriko giggled. “Now, then… We should stop standing in the entryway. Would you like some tea, Ann?”

“O-oh, sure!” Maybe this would turn out okay, actually...


End file.
